


The Summons

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halbarad receives Galadriel's summons to bring the Grey Company to Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



  


Halbarad blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness of the glade. A moment ago it had seemed full of light! But no, that was only a dream.

Aragorn had spoken often of such dreams; they left him with memories so vivid he was sure they had been real: fell battles, a lover's caress, a simple conversation. And on some rare occasions, those dreams had brought warning for the future. Halbarad had never experienced such dreams, and yet...

He blinked again, but not from the dark. He had never met the golden-haired lady with the flowing white gown, yet something about her seemed familiar, like a fair-faced cousin he had not seen in long years. Her face was as unlined as a girl's, yet her eyes betrayed a wisdom tested by time. When she had spoken of Aragorn, how the ranger-king had need of his kindred*, Halbarad had trusted both her judgment and the truth of her words. 

He would not journey south yet, would wait for more conventional word to affirm the suspicion of need borne by that prescient dream. But he would gather such riders as he could. When the summons came, Halbarad uin-Dúnedain would be ready.

  



End file.
